Celebration
by LittleTinyGnome
Summary: This one shot takes place during episode 199 of the anime. When Gajeel and Levy are talking in the hallway during the celebration party at the palace, after the Grand Magic Games. I saw this episode and felt there was something missing, so I wrote a little something to fill in. Please read and review. Lemon/Mature sexual content/One shot


_We put everything on the line that day July 7_ _th_ _. We fought dragons and guaranteed the future of the planet._ Levy's quill quietly scratched the paper as she wrote the conclusion to all the events that had taken place during the Grand Magic Games. She giggled with relief knowing that her and her friends were safe and happy once again. The party raged on downstairs, but Levy needed a little time away. Being around so many people for such a long period of time just exhausted the shy mage, and she needed to finish writing down the events before she forgot even the smallest detail. The bright lights from the city and the moon illuminated the elaborately decorated hallway of the palace. A small candle burned on the ornate writing desk where Levy sat scribbling down her notes. Quite footsteps on the marble floors fell on deaf ears; Levy was too engrossed in her writing to take notice of the large, finely dressed, dragon slayer that was steadily approaching.

"Yo." Gajeel greeted, giving Levy a small start. She turned abruptly smiling up at the towering man.

"Hey Gajeel." The small blunette welcomed cheerily.

"So, skipping the party to do a little writing huh?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, nerdy right?" She replied a bit embarrassed.

"Nah, you're just a rebel."

"I – guess I am …" Levy smiled back, a small blush creeping across her cheeks. "You're lucky to be alive you know?"

"Nothings killed me so far." He said nonchalantly.

"But taking on a dragon all by yourself like that was such a dangerous thing to do. I was actually scared you weren't going to make it."

"You shouldn't worry about me." Gajeel replied, trying to brush off her concern.

"Well I hate to break it to you but that's not really an option." Levy was becoming frustrated with the man in front of her.

"It's a big ol' waste of time, and annoying." Gajeel looked down at the small mage seated in front of him. She had started crying. Gajeel panicked not sure what to do or say. "What the hell are you crying for?"

"I don't exactly know why. I'm sorry." She replied with a small smile on her face as she tried brushing away her falling tears.

"Come on. You don't have to apologize." Gajeel stated, trying his best to comfort the petite script mage. "Here." Gajeel pulled out a small white handkerchief and gave it to Levy.

"Thanks. I am not sure what came over me." She handed the handkerchief back.

"Keep it." He said, turning to walk back down the hall to the ongoing party.

"Wait. Gajeel – I – " Levy had gotten up from the small desk and walked over to the dragon slayer, taking his hand in hers. "I – uh – " She looked up at the tall man, taking in his features.

"What is it Shrimp?" He asked a bit concerned. He could feel his heart start to race. The way she was looking at him ignited something with in him. He watched her expression slowly change. A blush started to form over her rosy cheeks; she was seemingly embarrassed by something. He gave Levy a quizzical look. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest and he could feel her palm starting to clam up. _What is she so embarrassed about? Did I do something?_

"Gajeel I – need to tell you something…" She trailed off; she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes any longer. She needed to muster all of her strength and courage to actually tell him the truth. Gajeel started to sweat, the way the shrimp was acting worried him. _What could she possibly need to tell me that is making her freak out this much?_ Levy took a deep breath. "Gajeel Redfox, I think I'm in love with you!" Levy exclaimed, a little too loudly. She was so flustered she couldn't control the volume of her voice. She tried pulling her hand away from his, wanting to hide from her embarrassment, she turned to flee but was caught. Gajeel refused to let go of her hand, he wasn't about to let her leave before he got to say what he needed to. Gajeel moved his other hand to cup Levy's chin. He turned her face toward his and searched her grey-brown eyes. Slowly he moved his face closer to hers. He felt her breath hitch as he leaned in close. Their breaths mingled for a moment before he took her mouth with his own. Gajeel kissed her gently locking his lips with hers, never wanting to stop. He pulled away cautiously, hoping he hadn't done anything stupid. "Shorty…" Gajeel cleared his throat trying to for the right sentence "I think I'm in love with you too." Levy gasped, eyes watering, she couldn't hold back her happiness. She swung her arms around his neck and leapt up to kiss him passionately. She ran her fingers through his slicked back mane, never wanting to let go. Gajeel stiffened at the unexpected actions of his shrimp. He slowly brought his arms around her tiny waist and feverishly kissed her back. Gajeel's tongue lightly licked Levy's bottom lip asking for entrance. She happily parted her lips letting her own tongue flick quickly around his.

The couple separated momentarily. Both needed to breathe. Their hearts were racing and their needs were slowly building inside them begging to be released. Gajeel looked down at the small bluenette, she was looking up at him with a burning want in her eyes. Slowly he looked around, overly aware of their surroundings. Levy noticed his hesitation and started to giggle. She could see he was frustrated with how exposed they were. Levy scanned the hallway they were in and started to pull apart from the lustful dragon slayer who held her. She took his hand again and cautiously led him to a doorway on the opposite side of the hall. Confused, but not wanting to ruin the moment Gajeel hesitantly followed the small woman.

Once inside Levy and Gajeel noticed they were in one of the palaces many guest suites. Levy's eyes lit up as she saw the lavishly decorated room. There was a king-sized four poster bed against the farthest window of the room. The flooring was a cool marble with a beautiful area run spread out in the middle. The walls were a rich honey cream color and each was adorned with intricate tapestries and paintings depicting lush landscapes and scenery from throughout Fiore. Levy gave Gajeel a sly smile and closed the door behind them and locked it. She led him into the middle of the room and started to passionately kiss him once more. Caught off guard by her sudden boldness Gajeel found himself at a loss for thoughts. He felt her small hands weave their way into his hair once more. She found the small fabric tie that held his unruly locks at bay and tugged it gently letting his long mane flow free from its formal prison. He let out a small chuckle as he moved one of his hands into her cerulean tresses and gently removed the small orange headband.

Levy moaned lightly as he ran his fingers through her hair. Hearing her approval Gajeel deepened their kiss. Levy detangled her fingers from his hair and slowly turned around so Gajeel could untie the bodice of her ball gown. He brought his hands up to the small strings that kept her clothes tight against her and pulled. She let out a small sigh as the fabric started to slacken and fall away from her chest. Levy let the fabric fall into a disheveled heap around her ankles. Cautiously she turned around and stared up at the iron dragon slayer; her eyes silently asking for his approval. A low growl escaped from his throat and his eyes wandered greedily over her petite form. Gajeel leaned back down to kiss her once more before he felt a small pair of hands start to unbutton his suit coat. She gave him a questioning smile, making sure it was alright to continue. Her arms lightly pressed her small breasts together as she worked on undoing the buttons to his jacket. Gajeel shrugged the unwanted article of clothing off his shoulders and onto the floor next to Levy's discarded dress. Their chests were bare against the moonlight. Levy followed her gaze with her fingers, lightly tracing the outlines of his toned muscles that adorned his chest and abdomen. Another low growl of approval escaped his throat as he felt her cool touch on his chest. Gajeel leaned down again and kissed Levy, he laved his tongue over hers and down her lips, he trailed a path down her jaw, stopping and licking at every shutter she let run through her body. He garnished her neck with hot open mouth kisses. Levy could feel her knees starting to buckle. She swooned after one particularly heated kiss where her neck and collar bone joined. Gajeel caught her before she completely lost her balance. He grabbed her around her wondrous hips and lifted her up allowing her to wrap her toned legs around his waist. She tightened her grip on his hair and nuzzled her face into his neck, licking and sucking at the small patch of skin she could reach.

Gajeel carried the petite bluenette over to the large bed and threw her down. She let out a surprised gasp and a light giggle. She could see the want burning in his crimson eyes. She felt the heat growing within her, as she caught him devouring her small figure with his gaze. Levy subconsciously moved to cover her chest, but was stopped when she felt a rough hand resting on her own. She looked up at the iron dragon slayer, all embarrassment subsiding, and smiled. Gajeel slowly leaned over the young woman and straddled her legs. One leg was placed on the outside of her left thigh and the other was pushed up against the heat of her burning womanhood. Gajeel could feel the heat escaping through Levy's thin panties. It took all of his self-control not to rip off the loathsome piece of cloth and claim her as his own. Gajeel was tenderly kissing his way down her neck, reveling in the little gasps and groans he was eliciting from the woman beneath him. Levy could barely keep from shoving the large man's head lower. Her body was growing impatient. The heat growing inside of her was becoming unbearable. She could feel the wetness between her legs and squirmed trying to alleviate some of the pressure that had built up. Gajeel's mouth found its way down Levy's neck and over the perky breasts. He lightly brushed his studded nose over the sensitive flesh. Levy shuttered again underneath him. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he teased her nipples. His tongue darted out and gently caressed the skin around her pert buds. He kissed circles around each breast and lightly flicked one of her nipples with his finger. Another gasp left Levy's mouth. Gajeels fingers trailed a feathery path down her stomach and rested gently at the top of her panties. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked passionately letting his tongue rub over her erect nipple. She moaned out his name and wove one of her hands back into his hair. The other made its way smoothly down his bare chest to the hem of his pants. Gajeel's breath caught in his throat.

Levy found the button to his pants and slowly started unhooking it. She carefully slid his pants down as far a she could. He noticed she couldn't reach any farther and helped her along, momentarily leaving his kisses to fully remove his bottoms. Levy gasped as she saw his large member bounce slightly as it was release from the confines of his pants. Her eyes widened at the sight of the man in front of her. The moon light shown through the window and lit up Gajeel's body, her only thoughts were he must be some sort of god. Gajeel saw the way Levy's eyes lit up at the sight of him, a small smirk adorned his studded face. In one quick maneuver he grabbed Levy's legs and pulled her toward the edge of the bed. She let out a surprised giggle. Gajeel trailed kisses up and down the inside of Levy's thighs. He could smell her desire and it was driving him crazy. He hooked one finger around the top of her panties and slowly pulled them down. Levy lifted her hips slightly to allow him to easily slip her soaked panties off.

Gajele looked up at the solid script mage above him and kissed his way around her thighs again. Levy's hips buckled as Gajeel stopped just short of her womanhood. Ever so slowly Gajeel let his tongue run up and down her wet folds; taking in every sound and smell as he doled out his tantalizing pleasure. Levy groaned as his tongue moved its way against her slick skin. He found the small bundle of nerves at her crest. Gajeel gently nudged his tongue against it listening for her reaction. Levy's body twitched in pleasure. A grin spread across his face as he slowly started licking the swollen bud. He could smell Levy's desire flare, and another shutter ran through her body. With one hand Gajeel thoughtfully slipped a finger inside Levy's warm center. Moan after moan escaped her as he pumped his finger in and out of her. Gajeel added another finger and felt Levy start to grind her hips against his hand. His other hand found its way down to his own throbbing desire. He griped himself tightly and slowly pumped.

Levy knew she was getting close, the heat between her legs wouldn't stop building, and her fingers and toes were starting to tingle. She gripped hard at the sheets of the bed, for fear she might float away if she let go. Gajeels tongue slipped over her sensitive clit, he licked and sucked with such passion. She could feel his fingers deep inside her, gently massaging the small bundle of nerves that resided within.

"Gajeel – " She pleaded breathily. "I – I'm going to cum!" With a burst of intense pleasure Levy's body started shaking, her juices flowed out of her and Gajeel withdrew his fingers so he could greedily lap them up. Levy moaned Gajeel's name as another wave of pleasure crashed over her. Gajeel started kissed her inner highs lightly as he brought himself up off of the floor and slowly crawled on top of Levy. His erection was painfully hard; it twitched impatiently waiting to fill the blue haired mage in front of it. Levy let of another sigh of pleasure. She felt his hard member placed at her entrance and giggled. She looked up at the towering man. The fire still burned in his eyes, he hungrily waited for her to allow him to enter. She gave him a slight nod and smile. Gajeel rubbed the head of his swollen erection against Levy's drenched folds, holding back a growl he slowly slid into her; her tightness enveloping him immediately.

"Oh god, Levy!" Gajeel panted as he slowly withdrew and then pumped back in again. Her core was hot and wet, her walls tightened around him as he began to find his rhythm. Levy let out a load moan; she could feel him fill her up completely. She arched her back to try and allow him to fit as much of himself in her as possible. She greedily kissed his neck and shoulder, her finger nails started digging into his back and his thrusts became harder. Levy and Gajeel's moans were filling the room, both in a state of pure ecstasy. But much to Levy's dismay Gajeel was pulling out; she tried to protest but was flipped onto her stomach followed by a primitive growl. Levy giggled and raised her ass into the air. She was on all fours and decided she would have a little fun with being in such an aroused state. She leaned her head down to the bed and arched her back; she wiggled her ass side to side ever so slightly. Another growl came from behind her, and before she could shake her butt again she felt Gajeel's hard erection back at her entrance he pumped into her harder this time. And Levy let out a loud moan.

"Gajeel!" She cried as he kept pumping in and out of her. He reached around and grabbed one of her small breasts; his other hand was grasped tightly on her hip keeping her steady as he slammed into her. Levy felt the heat building inside of her again. Gajeel could feel her walls starting to clench tighter around him. He let loose another primal growl and thrust deeper into her. He could feel he was getting close. He removed his hand from her breast and returned it to her other hip. He dug his hands into her sides, pounding harder and harder until he heard Levy cry out from under him. "Gajeel – I'm gonna – I'm – Gajeel!" Levy screamed as her pleasure washed over her body in droves. He could feel her tighten around him. Gajeel succumbed to the pleasure that took over his body.

"Levy!" Gajeel called out as his orgasm numbed him, leaving only pleasure in its wake. Levy could feel his seed filling her up as his erection twitched with pleasure within her. Gajeel's breath was ragged and his face was flushed. Sweat glistened across both of their bodies. Gajeel slowly withdrew from Levy. She gasped quietly at the loss. Gajeel collapsed next to Levy on the bed and they stared into each other's eyes. Both were still coming down from their highs and neither wanted to rejoin the party yet. All they wanted to do was lie there staring at each other in complete bliss.

"I love you Levy."

"I love you too Gajeel."

He kissed her gently on the forehead and wrapped her in his arms, neither of them ever wanting to leave this moment.


End file.
